codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Death Wishes
Call of Duty: Death Wishes is the second game developed by the WWC & point 44 industries. The player explores SILO, a high tech, savvy, mercenary group that does various black operations around the world. Singleplayer The singleplayer will feature at least 12 levels. There are four difficulties, Easy, Normal, Elite and Suicide. The player takes control of Damon Chandler, the lieutenant commander of the Cruiser USS Valhalla ''which gets attacked by South Asian bandits and barely escapes as the sole survivor. Adrift at sea, watching his crew executed and ship sunk, he floats for days until he runs into the corporation SILO. The story revolves around him being part of the organization on their latest mission, to halt a war between two private military companies. One sides with a cult that is determined to control the world's population by any means, supporting human rights abuse as "trials for a new world". The other unknowingly sides with a corrupt senator who plans to bias the next US presidential election in his favor. Plot The story begins as Damon Chandler, the lieutenant commander of the ''Valhalla. ''Chandler is in command over the ship as it is off the coast of Indonesia in place of Captain Nicholas Hilbert. Chandler detects several objects off the starboard side of the ship, but believes that they are whales, until an explosion cripples the engines, killing several sailors. The crew is able to deduce that the whales were nonexistent and were actually South Asian bandit attack craft that laid low until an unsuspecting ship passed by. The bandits slaughter most of the ship's crew, but take heavy casualties in the process. Chandler mounts a counterattack to drive the pirates away. He succeeds in using the ship's missile battery to destroy several craft. During the fight, one of the sailors questions why the bandits are using American M4 Carbines instead of the stereotypical AK-47. Chandler is overpowered by a burly pirate and is thrown into the bridge with the rest of the crew. The leader of the pirates turns out to be a private military contractor called Cold Blood. The mercenary executes Hilbert and the rest of the crew before turning to Chandler. As he is about to kill him, the ship rapidly sinks and Chandler knocks him out before escaping on a somewhat intact lifeboat. Chandler floats at sea for several days before sighting another cruiser and lighting a flare. The ship picks him up and the crew introduce themselves as SILO, a mercenary organization that does several black operations around the world. The leaders of SILO, Victor Havok and Rex Pyra agree to take him to Japan, where he will be debriefed and reassigned in the US Navy after SILO completes its current mission. Before the mission begins, one of SILO's operatives that was supposed to take part is injured. Chandler volunteers to take his place, stating that it was something he could repay SILO for rescuing him at sea. Havok reluctantly allows him to partake in the mission with some coaxing from Pyra. After a quick weapons course, Chandler accompanies them to West Indonesia, where revolutionaires would conduct an arms deal with SILO. They agree to trade 500 AK-74s, 250 RPDs, 250 RPGs, 50,000 rounds of 7.62 Warsaw ammunition and 100 RPG rockets in exchange for five million rupiah. However, the rebels steal the caches and double-cross Havok before his team had the chance to do the same to them. After narrowly escaping, SILO warns the Indonesian government about the stolen weapons. Indonesia replied that it would not go out of its way to look for them, but would contact him if they had found it. Determined to get the weapons back, Havok and Chandler follow a rebel convoy into their base. While looking through the sniper scope, Chandler sees Cold-Blood operatives and a beached boarding submarine and deduces that they were responsible for the ''Valhalla's destruction. After returning, Chandler finds a news article about the Valhalla's sinking, Senator Kent Slaid of Florida harshly blamed the Indonesian government, to which the latter denies any involvement. Slaid announces his idea to send troops to assist the rebels, which the Senate and President swiftly agree. Indonesia turns to SILO for help, but Havok can only offer diplomatic assistance to Washington. They head to their next mission, to investigate a cult called Ultraradent, headed by a man named Jay Severson, who established a retreat in California. After narrowly eliminating its armed security, SILO finds a group of long range Tomahawk missiles in one of the warehouses. Havok realizes that the missiles are from a shipment that went missing on one of his previous missions. They detonate the warehouse and end up in a car chase across Los Angeles before being saved by Brendan Surrey, commander of the SILO submarine Indomitable. Chandler finds another news article stating that the leader of Cold-Blood has declared Severson an enemy to its plans, as Ultraradent had protested Slaid's idea to invade Indonesia. Chandler and the rest of SILO realizes that Slaid had ordered Valhalla's sinking after seeing the attack craft and monitoring Cold-Blood's ordinance stocks. Havok reminds him that he is not a member of SILO and does not hold soverignty over his ship to seek a vendetta. He does, however agree to let him participate in future missions. Indomitable ''sneaks through the Ultraradent port in San Francisco, where they find a dealing of a seemingly abandoned missile site in the bay. Following the yacht back, they find it loaded with missiles and an unknown chemical agent. Chandler and Surrey stealthily board and disable, but they fail to stop it as it launches a missile. Havok meanwhile tracks it in the Pacific, coming to the revelation that it is headed for them. Surrey and Chandler head inside the control room, eliminating any Ultraradents on board and find the abort code. The missile is destroyed before it hits ''Defiant. Chandler and the crew observe the presidential debate in Santa Fe watching Slaid harshly criticize Ultraradent on its stand of espousing its impossible impact on the natural world. Severson is outraged the next day to find that his plans failed. Slaid demands Severson to leave America and never to return, exposing Ultraradent's plan to limit the birthrate. With Ultraradent out of the way, Slaid recieves his party's nomination to become president and has nearly the entire United States with him. Havok and Chandler meet with the current president onboard Air Force One, discussing SILO's involvement if Slaid happens to become the next president. Havok agrees to retreat the crews to the safehouses stationed around the world. As they discuss options, the aircraft is shot by an unknown fighter jet, crippling the engines and forcing it into a drop. They find the president dead from the crash and fight off what seems to be bandits until Havok identifies one as Cold-Blood. They hide in trees with thermal snipers watching Cold-Blood search the wreckage. Chandler is shocked to see one of them in a general's uniform as Senator Slaid. He had orchestrated the shootdown of Air Force One and additionally demanded that the two mercenaries, Havok and Chandler are still alive to be found and could ruin his plan. The US is devastated and quickly swears in the VP. Chandler expresses his plan to kill Slaid to Havok as they are picked up by SILO's CRJ-700. Havok agrees to his plan, but tells Chandler that it is a bad idea and that there better not be any link to SILO if they were caught. Meanwhile Pyra tracks down the stolen weapons in Indonesia and manages to capture a rebel Colonel. Pleading for their officer's life, the leader agrees to give back the weapons in exchange for the release of the officer. Pyra also asks if they could assist in closing the perimeter around Cold-Blood bases in the region. The leader replies that he will see what he can do. SILO, assisted by the rebels eliminate all Cold-Blood checkpoints. Standing victorious, the rebel leader negotiates with Indonesia, ending the civil war. Months later, Slaid is preparing to be sworn in as the next president, although yet to be inaugerated, he berates the former Indonesian rebels for being "soft" to their government they rebelled against. Chandler and the crew assault Cold-Blood's Headquarters in Jacksonville, Florida, killing every single member until they reached the top floor. During a firefight, one of the Cold-Blood members throws a grenade that causes the ceiling to collapse, separating Chandler from the rest of the team. Chandler faces the elite bodyguards of Slaid and confronts the next president at his office. He recognizes Chandler as the XO of Valhalla and is completely surprised to see him. Slaid shoots Chandler insisting that he surrender and would join his fellow men in an honorable way. Chandler tells him about all the evidence on the planned invasion of Indonesia, death of the president before his inaugeration to give him more support and his warmongering about the Balkan region. Chandler also tells Slaid the Valhalla's motto to which the latter laughs and sadistically asks what that means, Chandler replies, "We shall prevail." and proceded to swiftly stab his throat, choking him to death. Havok arrives with the rest of the team, congratulating Chandler and leaving all the evidence at his desk. The news reports of Slaid dead from a suicide with a note. Havok approaches and asks Chandler if he wants to become a full member of SILO to which he quickly agrees and they set course for Venezuela. Singleplayer Levels: *Ambush - Fend off the pirate attack of the Valhalla *D.I.R. - Complete weapons training and meet the crew of SILO *Master-at-arms - Participate in the first mission. Deilivering arms to a group of Pacific revolutionairies. *Hideout - Recover the stolen weapons. *Freedom of Religion - Investigate Ultraradent's California retreat. *Escape - Escape Los Angeles and the Ultraradents. *Incrimination - Stop the missiles before they hit Defiant. *Blue Room - Investigate the crash site and await extraction. *A Deal's a Deal - Recover the stolen weapons. *Fuel to the Fire - Eliminate all Cold-Blood Outposts. *Security Falter - Enter Cold-Blood's Headquarters. *Nos Vadum Incerebresco - Kill Senator Slaid. Multiplayer The game features two different types of playlists. The first one is the Traditional Playlist, which features conventional and classic Call of Duty gameplay. The second, called Operational features newer gametypes and will require different tactics than the typical Call of Duty. Traditional Gametypes: *Team Deathmatch - Eliminate all enemy players. *Free for All - Eliminate everyone else. *Kill Confirmed - Collect dog tags to win. *Reinforcements - Teams must battle for ordinance at certain places on the map for killstreaks. *Search and Destroy - Teams must either eliminate all enemies or detonate a bomb in two sites. Every player has one life per round. *Sabotage - Teams must detonate the bomb at a designated site to win. *Demolition - Teams must either protect or destroy two bomb sites. *Capture the Flag - Teams must capture the enemy flag and bring it back to their flagpost. *Assault - Teams must secure a nuke through phases or defend it from being captured. Up to 16 players. *Hardcore - All traditional hardcore gametypes. Also features Hardcore Reinforcements. Operational Gametypes *Juggernaut - One player is the Juggernaut with an armored suit and heavy weapons. Enemy players have to kill the Juggernaut. The player who scored the kill becomes the new Juggernaut. Players win by scoring kills as the Juggernaut. Up to 8 players. *Team Juggernaut - Two teams each have one Juggernaut and must protect him. To win, the Juggernaut must kill players to reach the score limit. A Juggernaut's death will be passed onto the next teammate who dies. Up to 14 players. *Warzone - Each team has limited lives. To win, a team must completely annihilate the enemy team. When a team's lives pool is empty, they may not respawn after their next death. Up to 12 players Ranking System The Ranking System in Multiplayer now has 65 levels, that are the same as Project LANCER. However, you do not need to purchase the next rank with XP, you will rank up automatically. There are 10 prestiges once you reach the rank of Chairman and earn the prestige amount of XP. Prestiging gives a player a Prestige token that can be used to purchase Double XP for two hours of gameplay, Extra Custom Classes, Exclusive Emblems, Titles and Weapon Platings. Private Lv. 1-5 Private 1st Class Lv. 6-10 Corporal Lv. 11-15 Sergeant Lv. 16-20 Master Sergeant Lv. 21-25 Warrant Officer Lv. 26-30 Junior Lieutenant Lv. 31-35 Lieutenant Lv. 36-40 Captain Lv. 41-45 Major Lv. 46-48 Lt Colonel Lv. 49-50 Colonel Lv. 51-55 General Lv. 55-60 Vice Chairman Lv. 61-64 Chairman Lv. 65 Prestige Mode One a player reaches the rank of Chairman, they will have the chance to prestige. Prestige will reset the players rank to Private. All the unlocked weapons and perks will be locked once more. Players have the oppurtunity to use the Prestige Armory, which allows players to obtain a variety of upgrades upon prestiging by spending Prestige tokens. Prestige tokens are obtainable by prestige in any Modern Warfare game or Project: LANCER. Prestige Armory *Extra Custom Class Slot *Double XP for 2 hours of gameplay *Double XP for weapons for 2 hours of gameplay *Positive stats (Your stats are reset for 2 hours of gameplay, but are not negatively affected.) *Reset stats *Unlock Gear (Unavailible until 2nd Prestige. Unlocks up to 3 weapons at an earlier level with level 12 minimum. Until the rank has been obtained, the attachments and platings can't be earned. Modifications can still be used. Call of Duty: ELITE Call of Duty: ELITE is availible on Death Wishes. Players that already have a running subscription on Modern Warfare 3 will be able to use the rest of their time on Death Wishes as well. ELITE will also feature tournaments for ranking. There is also a playlist for clan wars of various gametypes with 5 players per team. Winners of tournaments will have the oppurtunity to play a match against Wunderwaffle and top employees of WWC & .44 Industries. Weapons All weapons utilize the weapon levels from Modern Warfare 3. Primary ELITE Description Assault Rifles *M4A1- Default (Automatic) "A classic starter weapon with good accuracy, fast firing rate, low recoil and moderate stopping power. ''The M4A1's adaptability allows for various tactics for any type of soldier." *SS2-V5 - Default (Burst Fire) ''"SS2-V5's Three round burst fire that performs well at range. Although tougher to strafe, ''it is advisable to carefully target and pick off enemies." *INSAS - Unlocked at level 6 (Automatic) ''"Among the highest damage dealing assault rifles availible, the INSAS has a moderate rate of fire that is problematic to close range rapid fire weapons." *K2 - Unlocked at level 18 (Automatic) "The K2 offers close combat power and a solid feel. Although lethal in many ways, continous recoil can make it ineffective at longer ranges." *REC 7 - Unlocked at level 25 (Automatic) "One of the deadliest assault rifles availible, with good damage and range, the REC 7 s ability to be an all rounder assault rifle is inferior and superior to everything in some way or another." *G36C - Unlocked at level 34 (Automatic) "For the aggressive player, the G36C's high damage and output puts it as a popular weapon. With high recoil, automatic tends to falter in long range combat." *ARX-160 - Unlocked at level 42. (Automatic) "For those who don't care where your shots land, as long as they kill, the ARX-160's 40 round magazine makes it a superior mid range combat rifle. Distance shots may be difficult, especially if your target has something more dangerous." *MK 14 - Unlocked at level 49 (Single Shot) "For the marksman. Stop targets in two shots at any range to dominate. Pacing shots and keeping calm during firefights make the MK 14 just as good as anything encountered." *ACR 6.8 - Unlocked at level 54 (Automatic) "With virtually no recoil and a quick fire rate'', the ACR 6.8 has an edge in nearly every skirmish.'' While one of the long ranged assault rifles, beware of short range high damage weapons." *AK-47 - Unlocked at level 60 (Automatic) "Fierce stopping power makes the ever-popular AK-47 a serious threat in close to mid range situations. The weapon's angry recoil gives a disadvantage at range, but can still be a well handled firearm in the hands of the right player." *C8A1 - Unlocked at level 65 (Burst Fire) "With unparralleled accuracy, the C8A1's struggles against close range weapons is countered by its quick burst and zero recoil that can drop distant targets in 3 shots." *L85A2 - Found in Ultraradent: Operation: SUNBURN Submachine Guns *MP5 - Default "The popular MP5's lower rate of fire and manageable recoil allows for slightly father ranged kills.'' However, the more powerful assault rifles overshadow its limited range. It's manageable for new and experienced players alike."'' *Type 05 - Unlocked at level 7 "'' ''The Type 05 performs extremely well in close quarter situations.It has a gradual kick and heavy damage. With a high fire rate, both hip fire and aiming will be essential if wanted to be used to the fullest." *Kiparis - Unlocked at level 19 "The 20 rounds of the Kiparis make it seem inferior to most other weapons. However,'' the fast rate of fire and open sights give one a grand oppurtunity to quickly dispatch the unwary."'' *PP90M1 - Unlocked at level 30 "The versatility allows the PP90M1 a variety of roles, from a close range stealth weapon to a mid range offensive attacker. With moderate power and high rate of fire." *TDI Vector - Unlocked at level 39 "Having the lowest recoil of all submachine guns, it is natural that the TDI Vector has a high rate of fire to maximize rounds downrange. Useful in many situations, it rivals many long range weapons." *P90- Unlocked at level 52 "The P90's typical 50 rounds and quick firing rate make it an excellent choice to rival the common assault rifles. Advisable to hipfire to avoid the cluttered sights." *Beretta MX4 Storm - Unlocked at level 62 "With clear sights, high damage and low recoil, the Beretta MX4 Storm is the bane of the assault rifles. Fast movement allows for short range return fire while moving to cover." *AK-74U - Found in Master-at-Arms campaign level only Light Machine Guns *M249 - Default "Back with a fist, the M249 fills in a variety of light machine gun roles. With a decent fire rate and surprisingly high accuracy, the only thing that should be concerning is a lengthy reload." *M60E4 - Unlocked at level 9 "Although having the longest reload, the M60E4 is an all out attack weapon. With easy to use sights and a fierce stopping power to tear anything apart. Recoil is quite powerful, burst fire for longer ranges." *Type 95 LMG - Unlocked at level 20 "The mobility of an assault rifle, combined with the power of a light machine gun make it a popular choice for mobile firepower. The Type 95 LMG is deadly at long and short ranges." *MG36 - Unlocked at level 40 "'The MG36 is powerful at long ranges with moderate damage and low recoil. Ensure where all shots land is vital to make it effective when near the more powerful submachine guns and shotguns." *AEK-999 - Unlocked at level 59 "The AEK-999 is easily the most powerful light machine gun in the game and also the lowest fire rate. With a magazine of a eye-popping 125 rounds, it is sure to pack a punch at any range in almost any situation." Shotguns *SPAS-15 - Default (Semi Automatic) "Having a semi automatic rate makes the SPAS-15 useful during frantic close combat. To ensure its full potential, be careful of its shorter range and rapid fire weapons." *500 Tactical - Default (Pump Action) "Pump action means a lower fire rate on the 500 Tactical, however the shotgun with the longest range can often kill unsuspecting opponents before they even realize you're there." *KSG - Unlocked at level 23 (Pump Action) "The KSG offers a power packet shot, delivering a one shot kill within spitting distance. Coupled with a light frame makes this shotgun an ideal mobile assault weapon." *M1014 - Unlocked at level 37 (Semi Automatic) "Ever popular M1014 returns with its similar semi automatic capabilities. Familiar sights and powerful shots make it an all around classic." *Vepr 12 - Unlocked at level 42 (Semi Automatic) "A truly unique weapon, the Vepr 12 gives twist to shotgun gameplay. Give it a semi automatic to dispatch single targets or an automatic firing to ensure your target's a goner." *Pancor Jackhammer - Unlocked at level 58 (Automatic) "The Pancor Jackhammer's fully automatic capabilities give 12 rapid successive shots. With low ammo reserves, the weapon is a camper's dream...and bane." Sniper Rifles *FNAR-H - Default (Semi Automatic) "Boasting a one-shot kill to the body, the FNAR-H's semi automatic allows for multiple kills in rapid succession. Be wary of its small 5 round magazine." *Timberwolf - Default (Bolt-Action) "Pure bolt action, the Canadian made Timberwolf has the shortest range of all snipers. ''With the fastest bolt cycling of the bolt-action, it allows for multiple takedowns in seconds." *Barret 98B - Unlocked at level 10 (Semi Automatic) ''"Arguably the most powerful sniper rifle, good range, fire rate and loud boom. Your firing will certainly attract attention, so try and relocate for sniping." *Remington MSR - Unlocked at level 29 (Bolt-Action) "A new level of surgical precision, the MSR's highest accuracy makes it a marksman's dream." *SVDK - Unlocked at level 44 (Semi Automatic) "SVDK offers a fast rate of fire and the least amount of zoom. More of a powerful battle rifle that's devastating in the right hands." *Nemesis - Unlocked at level 62 (Bolt-Action) "For the warrior sniper, the Nemesis lives up to its name. Its slower bolt cycle are countered by high accuracy and a lethal bullet that could turn the tide of battle." *L118A - Found in Operation: SUNBURN Secondary Handguns *USP .45 - Default (Semi Automatic) *Five-seveN - Unlocked at level 6 (Semi-Automatic) *Glock - Unlocked at level 14 (Semi Automatic) *.44 Magnum - Unlocked at level 31 (Revolver) *P239 - Unlocked at level 46 (Semi Automatic) *Desert Eagle - Unlocked at level 61 (Semi Automatic) Launchers *AT4 HS - Default (Free Fire and Lock-On) *XM-25 - Unlocked at level 20 (Semi-Automatic Grenade Launcher) *Javelin - Unlocked at level 30 (Fire and Forget Launcher) *Stinger - Unlocked at level 45 (Anti-Aircraft Launcher) *M320 GLM - Unlocked at level 50 (Single Grenade Launcher) *RPG-7 - Unlocked at level 60 (Single Rocket Launcher) Other Weapons Recoilless rifle - A new weapon that is single shot and only useable in the Defensive Juggernaut killstreak. Has a sniper scope and laser sight. One shot kill anywhere. Also can destroy enemy killstreaks with one or two shots. Low ammunition, although Scavenger is a perk that is included in the killstreak. Riot Shield - A defensive weapon that blocks enemy shots and can also be used as a melee weapon. The shield can't be used with Overkill and has its own modifications. Weapon Attachments Some Weapon attachments are exclusive to certain weapons. *Grenade Launcher - Fires an underbarrel grenade. Availible to all Assault Rifles. *Shotgun - Undermounted Masterkey shotgun. Availible to all Assault Rifles. *Red Dot Sight - Precision Sight. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Light Machine Guns, Submachine guns and all handguns except the Desert Eagle and .44 Magnum. Reticules can be unlocked. *EOTech Sight - A Holographic Sight. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Light Machine Guns, Submachine Guns. Reticules can be unlocked. *Hybrid Scope - Allows the use for a Holographic Sight and conversion to an ACOGlike sight. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Light Machine guns and the P90. *ACOG Scope - A long range scope. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles. Reticules can be unlocked. *Thermal Scope - A unique scope that makes opponents glow white hot. Friendlies will be strobe lights. All other players are white hot in Hardcore modes. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles. Reticules can be unlocked. *Adjustable Scope - A sniper scope that allows the user to change the degree of zooming while aiming. Availible to all Sniper Rifles. *Silencer - User will be invisible to radar when firing. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns and Handguns except the .44 Magnum and Desert Eagle. *Grip - A foregrip that decreases recoil and increases accuracy. Availible to the M4, REC 7, all Submachine Guns except the P90, all Light Machine Guns and all Shotguns. *Stabilizer - A special grip that dampens side swaying. It does not decrease the sniper scope sway. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns and Shotguns. *Dual Wield - Allows the user to hipfire two weapons. Availible to all Submachine Guns except the MP5, P90 and all Handguns. *High-Capacity Magazine - Increases the magazine size. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles and Handguns except the .44 Magnum. *Dual Mags - A quick first reload. Availible to all Assault Rifles, MP5, AA-12 and Vepr 12. *Rapid Fire - Increases the weapon's fire rate, makes the Glock and Vepr fully automatic. Availible to all Submachine Guns except the MP5 and the Beretta MX4 Storm. Also availible to the Glock and Vepr. *Heartbeat Sensor - A screen on the weapon tracks enemy movements. Green indicates friendly players while red shows enemies. Hardcore gamemodes will have all other players as white. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles. *Tactical Knife - A Handgun exclusive attachment that allows for a faster melee. Availible to all Handguns. This attachment cannot be used with Dual Wield. *Police Sight - Allows the hipfire of a handgun with the Riot Shield. Secondary must be a handgun. Availible to the Riot Shield only. Weapon Modifications These are Weapon specialties. There can be only one at a time and apply to the listed weapons except Launchers. They are unlockable by getting specific kills with the weapon. Weapons that appear that can't have that particular modification in Assault is the only way to have them with that modification. *Recoil Control - Reduces recoil. Exclusive to all Assault Rifles except the M4A1 and REC 7, P90 and all Sniper Rifles. *Armor Piercing - Increases bullet penetration. Availible to all weapons except Launchers. *Attachments - Allows 2 attachments to be used on the weapon. Availible to all weapons except Launchers. *Speed Reloader - All ammunition is loaded at once rather than individual rounds. Exclusive to all Shotguns except the Jackhammer. *Melee - Extends range of knife. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns and Light Machine Guns. *Range - Extends the weapon's lethal capabilities. Availible to all Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Shotguns and Light Machine Guns. *Focus - Reduces flinch when shot. Exclusive to all Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles. *Spotter - Clicking on the sniper steady button while sighting will "mark" an enemy player's location for fifteen seconds. You may earn extra points if a teammate kills the marked player. It can also identify enemy targets at an extremely far distance. This Modification is unuseable in Search and Destroy. Exclusive to Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns and Light Machine Guns. *Ploymer - Allows for faster movement. Exclusive to Riot Shield. Equipment Lethal Grenades *Fragmentation - A cookable grenade *Semtex - A timed sticky grenade *Throwing Knife - Throwable knife. Unlocked at level 7. *C4 - A primed explosive that is detonated. Unlocked at level 16 *Claymore - A planted one-sided explosive. Unlocked at level 48 *Phosphate Incindiary Grenade - A grenade that releases burning phosphorus *Hades Anti-tank mine - Small mine that can be tripped from all directions. Unlocked at level 62. Tactical Equipment *Smoke - Casts a smokescreen *Flashbang - Blinds the enemy *Concussion - Slows and disorients the enemy *Poison Grenade - Releases a cloud of lethal gas *Tactical Insertion - Allows a chosen respawn. Destroyable by enemy players and is only useable in team based games. Unlocked at level 35. *EMP Grenade - Causes an EMP effect. Intensity varies with proximity to the blast radius. Unlocked at level 59. *Trophy System - Deflects up to 2 explosives within proximity. Unlocked at level 13. *Scanner - A portable radar *Jammer - A portable jammer Tier 1 Perks *Marathon - Increases players speed. Unlocked at default. *Marathon Pro - Gives the player unlimited sprint. (Sprint 20 miles with Marathon) *Sleight of Hand - Reload faster. Unlocked at level 6. *Sleight of Hand Pro - Swap and arm weapons faster. (120 kills with Sleight of Hand) *Scavenger - Recover ammunition and grenades from dead enemies. Unlocked at level 13. *Scavenger Pro - Extra ammunition at start. Extra ammunition on limited ammo killstreaks. (Resupply 100 times with Scavenger) *Target Mark - Identifies enemies at a long distance. Unlocked at level 29. *Target Mark Pro - Explosives and bullets will paint the target on the minimap. (Get 50 long range kills with Target Mark) *Vampire - Regenerate health when knifing an enemy. If the player is at full health, they will be unaffected. Unlocked at level 43. *Vampire Pro - Unaffected by Counter-UAVs and Jammers. (Get 50 knife kills with Vampire) Tier 2 Perks *Shading - Reduces the effect of flashbangs and concussion grenades. Unlocked at default. *Shading Pro - Enemy EMPs will not affect the player's weapon attachments. The player will still be unable to call in killstreaks. (Get 10 kills while stunned using Shading) *Hardline - One less kill required for a killstreak. Unlocked at level 8. *Hardline Pro - Can change Care Packages to another killstreak. (Get 100 killstreaks using Hardline) *Low Profile - Renders the player invisible to air support and sentries. Unlocked at level 15. *Low Profile Pro - Lower thermal signature when prone. Crouching gives a mild signature while it is normal when standing. (Destroy 25 aircraft with Low Profile) *Assassin - Renders the player invisible to UAV and thermal. Unlocked at level 24. *Assassin Pro - Removes the red name from above. Enemy players with Target Mark will show a white neutral name above the player. (Get 40 kills while an enemy UAV or Satellite is up using Assassin) *Overkill - Carry two primary weapons. One attachment per weapon. Unlocked at level 40. *Overkill Pro - Able to carry different lethal equipment per weapon. The equipment changes with its respective weapon. If a weapon is swapped, then the equipment is lost unless picked up again. (Get 50 kills with the second primary weapon) Tier 3 Perks *Steady Aim - Increases hipfire accuracy. Unlocked at default. *Steady Aim Pro - Faster weapon switching and faster aiming down the sights. (Get 100 hipfire kills using Steady Aim) *Double Time - Quicker objective capturing and bomb defusing. Unlocked at level 5. *Double Time Pro - Quicker and quiet bomb arming. Faster grenade priming and recovery. In assault mode, it allows the player to reset the nuke to its original place faster. (Defuse 20 bombs or capture 20 objectives using Double Time) *Minesweeper - Detects enemy equipment. Unlocked at level 18. *Minesweeper Pro - Delays explosions from claymores, Hades mines and airdrop traps. (Destroy 25 equipment using Minesweeper) *Infiltrator - Silent footsteps. Unlocked at level 32. *Infiltrator Pro - Invisible to Heartbeat Sensors and able to hack into enemy killstreaks to become allied. (Get 50 close range kills using Infiltrator) *Iron Lungs - Longer breath for sniper scopes. Unlocked at level 47. *Iron Lungs Pro - Reduced sniper scope sway. (Get 25 one-shot kills with Staminia) Killstreaks Killstreaks are separated into three categories. Offensive, Defensive and Specialist. Offensive killstreaks are those that are pure firepower. There are only a few kills required to obtain them, but death will reset the spree. Defensive killstreaks require more kills and general support to the team. Defensive killstreaks will not reset if a player dies. Specialist killstreaks are not killstreaks at all. The rewards for the killstreaks are perks. The player can choose the three perks they would like to be rewarded and once the third one is obtained, the next kill will award them all the perks. Overkill is the only perk that can't be used in this killstreak. Diversity killstreaks is a new feature allowing players to select which type of killstreak is in which slots. Players can have both types of killstreaks in their strike chain. Offensive killstreaks will reset upon death and defensive killstreaks will not. Offensive Killstreaks *3 kills - UAV: UAV will scan the map for 30 seconds. *4 kills - Care Package: A JetRanger will drop a crate of a random killstreak or ammunition. *5 kills - Predator Missile: A remote controlled missile. *5 kills - I.M.S.: A box that shoots out explosive shells. Essentially a more powerful Hades mine. *5 kills - Sentry Gun: Remote sentry turret. *6 kills - Precision Airstrike: Three jets will bomb a selected area of the map. *7 kills - Cobra: A Cobra attack helicopter supports the team. *7 kills - LANCER: Clads the player in LANCER armor, weaker than Juggernaut and slightly faster. *7 kills - Sentry Grenadier: A sentry gun with a semi-automatic grenade launcher. *9 kills - Pave Low: Heavy armored assault helicopter. *9 kills - Stealth Bomber: A B-2 Spirit carpet bombs the map. *9 kills - Reaper: Fire missiles from the drone. *11 kills - AC-130: An AC-130U Spooky orbits the map with 40mm, 25mm and 105mm guns. *13 kills - Offensive Juggernaut: Clads the player in Juggernaut armor and gives them an M249 and a SPAS 15. *13 kills - Air Assault Drone: A remote controlled helicopter that is equipped with rockets. *15 kills - Corporate Jet: A CRJ-200 mercenary jet will unleash a random attack, attacks include machine gun strafing a spot, carpet bombing a spot, precision airstriking a spot or the jet will attack an enemy killstreak. *15 kills - Sniper Team: Two AI snipers will take positions outside the map and snipe enemy players for one minute. *17 kills - Chopper Gunner: Calls in an AH1-Z Viper (Ka-50 for SILO) or Mi-24P Hind to control the gunner. (Chopper Gunner from Return to Sender) Defensive Killstreaks *4 kills - Care Package *4 kills - Counter-UAV: UAV jams the enemy map for 30 seconds. *5 kills - Airdrop Trap: A Care Package that explodes when enemy players attempt to capture it. *6 kills - Sentry Gun *6 kills - Ballistic Vests: Airdrop a crate of ballistic vests for your team. *7 kills - Tactical Airstrike: An I-shaped explosion with direction that jets will deliver. Smaller blast radius than Precision but the site will be more powerful. *8 kills - Harrier: Calls in a harrier to hover above the map and attack players. *9 kills - SAM Site: Airdrop a SAM turret that will shoot down enemy killstreaks. *9 kills - Defensive Drone: A remote controlled helicopter that will tag enemy players. *12 kills - Satellite Recon: Shows enemies on the minimap along with the direction they are facing for 1 minute. *15 kills - Defensive Juggernaut: Clads the player in Juggernaut armor with a Riot Shield and a recoilless rifle. *15 kills - Remote Sentry: Place a player controlled sentry gun on the map. *17 kills - EMP: Blacks out the map, diables enemy equipment, attachments and killstreaks. *18 kills - Halo: Mi-26 Halo drops four crates and hovers nearby to protect them. Deathstreaks Deathstreaks are helpful boosters that apply when you go several lives without getting a kill *3 deaths - Copycat: Allows the player to replicate the class that the player was killed by. Everything is replicated, even if the player has not unlocked that specific weapons and perks. *3 deaths - Entry Point: Allows the player to choose where they next spawn. If they have a Tactical Insertion, then this Deathstreak will not apply. It can only be within 100 feet of the previous death. *4 deaths - Martyrdom: Drops an armed grenade after death. *4 deaths - Final Stand: Drops the player into a crouched stance and they can play as normal if they survive in Final Stand for 20 seconds. *5 deaths - Revenge: Shows the location of the player that previously killed them. *5 deaths - Juiced: Move faster for 7.5 seconds. Weapon Plating Further adding the customization to weapons, players can add a weapon plating. There are weapon platings for every weapon except launchers. Most can be unlocked by headshots in multiplayer although there are some unique ones that can be unlocked by achievements and certain milestones. Achievement platings will usually unlock it for every weapon, although it won't be able to be equipped until you reach the next level. If you are 10th prestige level 65, you will automatically be able to equip the plating. Clan tags can be added upon reaching level 32. Headshot Platings These are with headshots using one weapon. It does not unlock after x amount of headshots in general. *Classic - Woodland Camo. Unlocked at 15 headshots. *Desert - Desert Camo. Unlocked at 30 headshots. *Frost - Artic Camo. Unlocked at 60 headshots. *Hex - A hexagonal pattern. Unlocked at 90 headshots. *Urban - Urban Camo. Unlocked at 100 headshots. *Fall - Fall Camo. Unlocked at 150 headshots. *Synthetic - A synthetic skin. Unlocked at 300 headshots. *Radent - Ultraradent colors. Unlocked at 500 headshots. *Gold - Unlocked at 1000 headshots. Achievement Platings These can be earned by achievements in Death Wishes, Project LANCER, Prime Order, Modern Warfare 2, 3 and Black Ops. Nova - Earn the No Leaks achievement (Black Ops) Punch - Earn the Fully Armed and Dangerous Achievement (Black Ops) Undead - Earn the Big Bang Theory Achievement (Black Ops) Vegas - Earn the Which Hotel Did I Stay At? Achievement (Project LANCER) Digital - Earn the Leave No Stone Unturned Achievement (Modern Warfare 2) Russian Camo - Earn the See Me Stab Me Heal Me Achievement (Black Ops) Blue Tiger Camo - Prestige at least once in Modern Warfare Red Tiger Camo - Prestige at least once in Modern Warfare 2 White Tiger Camo - Prestige at least once in Modern Warfare 3 Tiger - Prestige at least once in Black Ops French - Earn the Menage a Trois Achievement (Modern Warfare 3) Blood - Earn the Three of a Kind Achievement (Modern Warfare) Downloadable Platings These platings are exclusive to those who download the DLC for the game. Once downloaded, they are availible to all weapons. *SAS - An SAS emblem is painted on the side of the gun. Availible by downloading the Contract Pack. *Team Metal - A Metallic finish depending on what team you are playing as. Availible by downloading the Contract Pack. *Barbecue - A barbecue colored plating. Availible by downloading the Contract Pack. *Oilslick - Oil textured plating. Availible by downloading Ultraradent: Operation SUNBURN. Multiplayer Maps *Assembly - "Factories like these, produce helos for the unstoppable American war machine." A small map, suited for close quarters, set inside a helicopter assembling factory. (Navy SEALS vs Cold-Blood) *Barrens - "Nothing remains here except for the forgotten airliner that still rots in the cold atmosphere." A larger map in a wasteland with a crashed Boeing 747. Several sniper areas and choke points for any gametype. (SILO vs Ultraradent) *Classified - "It was only a matter of time before even the most secret Air Force operations were revealed to the public eye." A medium map set inside a hangar with two XMF-458 Ravens. "Lots of action, camping and grenade throwing. There could be an enemy in any corner." - Wunderwaffle (SILO vs Cold-Blood) *Drydock - "Even though many ships await their final fate here, Indomitable's life is only just beginning." A medium sized map with Indomitable in drydock and access to the top deck. Holding the high ground is key, but there are many points where it can be exploited. It is compatible with Assault. (Navy SEALS vs Cold-Blood) *Elevation - "There are vast quantities of water and raw materials required to run even the smallest oilrigs." Close combat map that is multileveled with a pair of sniper points. Makes for interesting Search and Destroy. (Navy SEALS vs Ultraradent) *Eruption - "The black operations conducted by MI6 are quickly forgotten by the overhwelming heat." ''Set inside lava tubes in an Italian volcano. Lava level can rise and fall, opening new areas like a tunnel connecting the map and a few sniper points. Bubbling sound indicates lava level is about to rise/fall. Good for all gametypes. (SAS vs Ultraradent) *Escalation - ''"Phoenix Lane has been the home of the wealthy for countless generations. Like all South Carolina areas nearby, the beauty was lost to the invading Russians." A larger map featuring two spawns by houses where their backyards are the entire battlefield. Kill Confirmed can be dangerous especially when sprinting through hedge alleys. (SILO vs Cold-Blood) *Jakarta - "The province of the captial city urges the rebels to only just push farther." ''A square in Jakarta with long lines of sight and plenty of cover. Mainly for Juggernaut but compatible with most other gametypes. (SILO vs Indonesia Rebels) *Kirachi - ''"A return of the classic map." ''A remake from Modern Warfare 2. (Navy SEALS vs Indonesia Rebels) *Lateral - ''"Seismic waves have done little to disrupt the strong towers that line the sky." ''Indonesian City after an earthquake. Wide spaces and little cover can leave everyone exposed. It is compatible with Assault. (SILO vs Indonesia Rebels) *Palace - ''"Don't let its luxury fool you, the HMS Noble is one of the fastest ships in the Royal Navy." Set near the HMS Noble at dock in Essex's naval base. An Assault compatible map, along with larger battles. (SAS vs Cold-Blood) *Ravine - ''"With echoes of a raging river, the Grand Canyon keeps its secrets hidden from the untrained." ''A small map at the base of the Grand Canyon. Air support is limited and longer lines of sight make venturing out in the open costly. (SILO vs Ultraradent) *Trainyard - ''"Daily deliveries from here supply Jacksonville with exported goods around the world." ''The smallest map. Two trains are accessible and the platform has plenty of cover. (Indonsia Rebels vs SILO) *Underhill - ''"Jammed highways make gridlock here a daily situation." ''A sloped highway in Afghanistan with destroyed cars and USMC vehicles. Plenty of cover and high points on opposite sides. However, the high ground will leave players open to fire and killstreaks. (Navy SEALS vs Cold-Blood) Wave Defense/Survival Mode 2.0 Wave Defense/Survival Mode returns with several new features. It has 4 players fighting for survival. Instead of roaming the map like most Wave Defense games, 2.0 requires a command post to be built and defended with the game ending if all players are downed or the command post is destroyed. Players will have unlimited lives but can only respawn after the wave or buy themselves back, which the latter increases every wave. Cooperative Mode will include Special Ops Missions with varying difficulties and a new tier called Black ops. Game ends when all players are downed or dead. There are 45 levels in rank. Defenses are a new gadget featured in Wave Defense. Defenses range from sentry turrets to fire support. Tier 1 ops: (Players have a Glock, two frags and flashbangs, a ballistic vest and a PMK. *Barrens *Classified *Escalation *Lateral Tier 2 ops: (Players have a Glock, two frags and flashbangs and a ballistic vest) *Assembly *Elevation *Kirachi *Trainyard Tier 3 ops: (Players have a TDI Vector, two frags and flashbangs and a PMK) *Drydock *Palace *Underhill Tier 4 ops: (Players have a TDI Vector with Red Dot, two frags and flashbangs) *Ravine *Eruption Weapon Armory The Weapon armory allows players to purchase more powerful weapons than the default weapons they might have. The weapon unlocks are scrambled, meaning that you could unlock the M4A1 by default or by level 50. *Handguns: $250 *Assault Rifles: $3000 *Submachine Guns: $2000 (P90: $2500) *Light Machine Guns: $5000 (MG36 and AEK-999: $6500) *Sniper Rifles: $2500 *Shotguns: $2500 (Pancor Jackhammer: $4000) *Restore Ammunition: $750 Attachments *Tier 1: Red Dot Sight ($750) *Tier 2: Holographic Sight ($1000), Stabilizer ($1000), Grip ($950) *Tier 3: ACOG Scope ($1250), Grenade Launcher ($1250) *Tier 4: Hybrid Sight ($1500), Shotgun ($1500), High Capacity Magazine ($2000) The Weapon Armory also has a randomization feature that equals the chance of having a locked weapon obtained. It costs $900 to use and gives the player a random weapon. Of course, the player will have a chance to swap. Unlocked attachments can be applied even with the weapon being locked. Defenses Armory Defenses are additional fortifications to assist in defending you base that you set up. They can be repaired with money and can be upgraded as well. All defenses have 4 tiers. Later tiers are unlocked at levels 20, 30 and 40 respectively. Ballistic vest: Gives the player a light ballistic vest. Higher tiers of Ballistic vests will restrict movement. If you lose your upgraded vest, you will have to buy it back by the next wave or the vest is restarted at level 1. Tier 1: 250 armor ($2000) Tier 2: 400 armor ($1000 to upgrade) Tier 3: 500 armor ($500 to upgrade) Tier 4: 600 armor ($1000 to upgrade) Machine Gun Nest: The player now has a deployable turret that is permanently placed. It must be placed on a level surface or when prone. It is reloadable with limited ammunition. Turrets will have two costs, one for ammo and one for repairs. Tier 1: Mounted RPD ($2000) Tier 2: .30 caliber machine gun ($2500 to upgrade) Tier 3: Mounted M134 ($2500 to upgrade) Tier 4: Riot shield stand with mounted M134 ($4000 to upgrade) Sentry Turret: Sentries are similar to turrets, but do not need a player to use them. Unlike turrets, they can be moved. Tier 1: Sentry Gun ($3000) Tier 2: Flashbang Sentry that fires stun grenades as well as bullets. ($2000 to upgrade) Tier 3: Bladed Sentry, a Flashbang Sentry with buzzsaws to dispatch closer opponents. ($3000 to upgrade) Tier 4: Sentry Grenader ($5000 to upgrade) Exploisives (No tiers) RPG-7: ($2000 for 2 rockets. 6 rockets maximum) C4: ($1500 for 5 charges. 10 charges maximum) Claymore: ($1500 for 5 mines. 10 mines maximum) PMK: Personal Medical Kit allows for a player to revive themselves when they are downed. You will need to buy another PMK if you are downed by the next wave. These are upgradeable at the Defenses Armory. All upgrades will retain the previous tier upgrades. Tier 1: PMK ($4000) Tier 2: PMK II, allows the player to immediately revive upon killing the enemy that downed him. ($2000 to upgrade) Tier 3: PMK III, Faster revival. ($2500 to upgrade) Tier 4: PMK IV, the player is given a Glock with Rapid Fire upon downed. ($3000 to upgrade) Air Support Armory Air Support Radio: Calls in various air support. It is bought at the armory and placed in a specific area. The aircraft will remain for two waves and then depart. The fee must be repaid for it to return. Tier 1: Cobra Support ($4000) Tier 2: Pave Low ($4000 to upgrade) Tier 3: Harrier ($3000 to upgrade) Tier 4: Ka-50 Chopper Gunner, not controlled by the player. ($4000 to upgrade) Panic Button: A useful center to call in various attacks. Like the Air Support Radio, it must be placed in specific areas and requires a fee to reuse. Tier 1: Sniper Team, FNAR-H ($3000) Tier 2: Sniper Team II, uses Barrett 98B instead of FNAR-H ($1000 to upgrade.) Tier 3: Mortar Strikes ($2000 to upgrade) Tier 4: Corporate Jet Missiles ($3000 to upgrade) Predator Missile Tier 1: ($2500) Tier 2: Two Predators, two missiles. ($3000 to upgrade) AC-130 Airstrike Tier 1: ($2500) Tier 2: AC-130 Airstrike II ($2500 to upgrade) Allied Personnel Twelve maximum personnel present of any kind at any time Tier 1: Delta Squad: ($3000) Tier 2: GIGN Riot Squad: ($5000) Tier 3: SILO Gundog Squad: ($6000) Perk Care Packages Now they can only be obtainable by whoever had called them in. Players can upgrade and still purchase the lower tier perks. These do not require money to upgrade. Tier 1: Scavenger, Steady Aim Pro ($3000) Tier 2: Target Mark Pro, Iron Lungs Pro ($4000) Unlocked at level 25. Tier 3: Sleight of Hand Pro ($5000) Unlocked at level 35. Special Ops Special ops have four tiers, Regular, Hardened, Veteran and Black Ops. All have varying objectives, some are from previous Call of Duty games while there will be some brand new ones. Medals There are fewer medals than in previous games, however earning a certain amount will earn you new callsigns on certain ones. (Those in parenthesis are list of callsigns when you reach the bronze, silver, gold, platinum and onyx levels of the medal) All callsigns are availible to challenges in previous games, these are newer ones that are medal affiliated. *MVP - Highest point scoring for the match. (Legend, First Star, MVP, All Star, Legendary Reputation) *Nemesis - Kill the same player 5 times in a match. (Hunting the Prey, Antagonist, Nemesis, The Feared, Bane of Your Existence) *Vengeful - Kill your nemesis. (Comebacker, With a Vengeance, Persister, Swift Vengeance, Best Served Cold) *Survivalist - Finish a Wave Defense match as the last one alive. Or, be the last alive in Search and Destroy. (Survivor, Strive to Succeed, Still Standing, Against All Odds, What's Next?) *Better Man - In Search and Destroy, eliminate the only surviving player on the other team. (Arm Wrestler, Dominant, Last Hope, No Survivors, Far Superior) *One Shot - Kill an enemy with one shot. *First Blood - Earn the first kill of the match. *Headshot - Kill an enemy by a headshot. *Retribution - Kill an enemy that had previously killed you. *Redemption 2.0 - Get a kill after obtaining a Deathstreak. *Flawless 2.0 - Kill 15 enemies and survive the entire match. *Comeback - Kill an opponent after earning a deathstreak. *Nomad - Travel the longest distance in a match. *Crowd Control - Distract an enemy with your Riot Shield for 3 seconds or longer. *Unstoppable - Get the longest killstreak in the match. *I Gotcha - Get the most assists in a match. *The Feared - Most kills in a match. *Juggernaut - Die the least amount of times in a match. *Switchblade - Knife the most enemies in a match. *Vital Tracker - Most headshots in a match. Achievements These are all the achievements obtainable in Death Wishes. *Objective Complete - Complete all achievements in Call of Duty: Death Wishes. *Just Another Day - Complete the campaign on Normal or higher. (This is automatically earned if completed on Elite or Suicide difficulty) *You Know Your Stuff - Complete the campaign on Elite or higher. (This is automatically earned if completed on Suicide difficulty) *Insane - Complete the campaign on Suicide or higher. *Get Off My Ship - Complete Ambush on any difficulty. *Fair Deal - Complete Master-at-Arms on any difficulty. *Finders Keepers - Complete Hideout on any difficulty. *Cozy - Complete Freedom of Religion on any difficulty. *Not Another Spy Movie! - Complete Escape on any difficulty. *Abortion Code - Complete Incrimination on any difficulty. *Turbulence - Complete Blue Room on any difficulty. *Negotiation Over - Complete a Deal's a Deal on any difficulty. *My Friend - Complete Fuel to the Fire on any difficulty. *Never Trust the Cameras - Complete Security Falter on any difficulty. *Served Cold - Complete Nos Vadum Incerebresco on any difficulty. *Anchors Aweigh! - Kill 3 pirates by kicking the lifeboat into them in Ambush *Hands Off the Merchandise - Kill 10 enemies with an AK-74U that was on display during the arms deal in Master-at-Arms. *Messing with the Ph - Eliminate the command center with the JetRanger in Hideout. *Let Us Spray - Kill 10 enemies while hipfiring a Light Machine Gun in Freedom of Religion. (There is only one MG36) *You're No Ironhide - Kill all enemies inside the armored truck without making it explode in Escape. *Two Stones with One Bird - Destroy both enemy helicopters while still onboard the JetRanger in a Deal's a Deal. *One Way Ticket - Kill an enemy by activating the pitfall trap in Fuel to the Fire. *You've Got Visitors - Ring the bell at the receptionist's desk without alerting the security station, then successfully kill them without getting hit in Security Falter. *Short of the Majority - Assassinate all of the elite Cold-Blood Bodyguards in Nos Vadum Incerebresco. *Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite - Use the spider drone to eliminate a sleeping guard in campaign. *Counting By Three - Eliminate three enemies with a single grenade in campaign or multiplayer. *Go Fetch! - Snap a dog's neck when downed by them in campaign. *Just Getting Started - Reach level 10 in Multiplayer. *Field Promotion - Reach level 30 in Multiplayer. *Short of Prestige - Reach level 60 in Multiplayer. *Prestige Time Baby! - Reach level 65 in Multiplayer. *Tears Taste So Sweet - Steal an enemy Care Package in Multiplayer. *I Don't Work For Free - Play a multiplayer match on all of the maps in the Contract Pack. *Save This Film - Earn a Flawless 2.0 medal in a multiplayer match. *Outlive, Outplay, Outlast - Complete a Wave Defense 2.0 match and earn the bronze Survivalist medal. *Never Trust the Manifest - Complete Come in Coveralls, Hand over Fist and Easily Afforded. *Who Dares Wins - Complete By the Pound, Start Point and Well Enough Alone. DLC There are 2 announced DLCs to the game although developers have not told any details. One of them will be revolving around SILO's battles against Ultraradent. Wunderwaffle has stated that there is not enough backstory on the topic. Contract Pack The first downloadable content for Death Wishes. Includes four new multiplayer maps, one new wave defense map, one Black ops mission and three new weapon platings. The contents of the Contract Pack include: SAS weapon plating Team Metal weapon plating Barbecue weapon plating Wave Defense 2.0 map - Homestead: A nice open space with key points for cover. Set in a farmland in the US. Multiplayer Map - Shoplift: A mall area with shops and many places to camp. Many camping spots are easily abe to be flushed out, however. (SILO vs Cold-Blood) Multiplayer Map - Skyline: A remake of Highrise. The crane is more easily accessible. (Navy SEALS vs Spetsnaz) Multiplayer Map - Treehouse: A densely forested area in the northwestern US with a stream in the center. Good for all gametypes and cross map combat. (SILO vs Ultraradent) Multiplayer Map - University: Set in several college buildings. Sniper's paradise with flanking routes. Dominant team has the air support. (SAS vs Spetsnaz) Ultraradent: Operation: SUNBURN This downloadable content will feature a four hour campaign add on. It will be accessed in the campaign menu. In addition, the Oilslick Weapon plating is included. In the year 2014, Ultraradent, setting up a church and retreat in Dublin stirs the attention of the British, Irish and American governments. SILO is hired to go investigate after MI6 intercepts a shipment from Fregata industries headed for the address. SILO is supported by SAS operatives from Bravo Six led by Marcus Burns and Wallcroft. Assisting them is Juliet Six.) Plot The Moroccan government spots a suspiscious crate by Fregata Industries. Investigation by the crate was slow, although the Fregata representative, flanked by two armed guards told the official that it was a cure for sunburn somewhere in Europe. The official informs the European Union who decide to send two SAS teams to the docks. Bravo Six, led by Sgt. Walllcroft infiltrate the shipping area. Burns recovers a manifest from a workshop and points out that nearly all the cargo is labeled sunburn, being shipped by Fregata industries. Before the SAS can put the puzzle together, they are compromised by armed Fregata personnel and are forced to retreat. After killing or capturing the gunmen with the help of Juliet Six and local Moroccan military police, Wallcroft opens a crate to find nothing. The SAS interrogate one of the gunmen with Fregata and he reveals that the shipment of "sunburn" had left the docks five hours earlier. Wallcroft informs Baseplate of this and they send a reaper drone to scan for the ship. The reaper finds and cripples the ship, allowing Bravo and Juliet teams to board. After an intense firefight that results in one of Juliet killed, Wallcroft and Burns once again discover nothing. Griffen points out that the only way Fregata could have gotten anything out was by submarine. After searching the ship, finding a few weapons and manifests, Juliet team finds Ultraradent is the client for "sunburn". With little else to do, the teams extract and the Royal Navy later scuttles the container ship. SILO is also contacted by MI6 to investigate the Ultraradent headquarters in Britian. Havok, Tyler Lee and gundog Destiny Smith infiltrate to find trucks just leaving for the docks. Informing Baseplate about the trucks, they sound the alarm and create a diversion with C4 planted at the gates earlier and shoot their way out. Smith fights with Lee to a meeting room in their headquarters and finds Operation: SUNBURN. While not a plan of action, SUNBURN are powerful carbon dioxide emitters, that would intensify sunlight in places around Scotland, causing sunburn easily. They would be placed around Edinburgh and Glasgow, eventually to all of England. Ultraradent would easily be able to set up another base in there to gain money to support its control of the human population. SILO and SAS operatives find a high leader of Ultraradent speaking to a crowd in London. Mixing with the crowd, the SAS are given a go to kidnap him for interrogation about SUNBURN. As Wallcroft signals his team, they are caught by Ultraradent's elite guards and are forced into a firefight. Panicked, the leader flees in a car. After the situation dies down, Baseplate tracks the same trucks headed for Edinburgh and Glasgow. Juliet Six is tasked with handling the Glasgow devices while Bravo Six and SILO go to take care of Edinburgh. Bravo Six deactivates all sunburns but finds the last one, in Glasgow International Airport, guarded by a whole company of gunmen. With little time to waste, they enter the airport and begin engaging the Ultraradent. Finding the last sunburn at the top of the international terminal, Wallcroft is about to deactivate it when a survivor shoots him before dying. Up against a helicopter, Burns manages to shoot it down and deactivate the sunburn before it could emit the harmful vapors. Wallcroft's injury is unfatal and Burns treats it after deactivating the deivce. Triumphant, the SILO and SAS teams return to their headquarters where charges are held against Ultraradent in attempted terrorist attack. The leader of Ultraradent insists that it was zealots while both SILO and SAS suspect that he orchestrated the plan. Playable Characters *Marcus Burns (Playable in Come in Coveralls, Hand Over Fist, By the Pound, Start Point and Well Enough Alone) *Destiny Smith (Playable in Easily Afforded) Missions *Come in Coveralls - Investiagte the Fregata Cargo *Hand Over Fist - Track down the Fregata Cargo *Easily Afforded - Find "Sunburn" *By the Pound - Capture a high ranking Ultraradent member *Start Point - Disarm the Edinburgh generators *Well Enough Alone - Deactivate the last generator in Edinburgh Airport's control tower Exclusive Weapons to Operation: SUNBURN *L85A2 *L118A *Dragunov *AK-74U Trivia *Death Wishes is also the name of the last level in Call of Duty: Prime Order. Category:Games Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe